


Breakout

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything is switched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: What if Sara Tancredi and Michael Scofield’s positions were switched? She was the architect who wanted to save her sibling, and he was the doctor who found himself working at Fox River.





	

Sara could still remember when her mother died. Her father was long gone, so it was just her and her sister, Tiffany. The day of the funeral she had felt so alone, even with the older girl beside her. Tiff had told her that she would always be there, they would always be there because they were strong.

            Tiffany got into trouble many times in the years after. Squandering the money their mother’s life insurance had given them, but Sara saved it and worked her way through the system and through college, finding a passion for architecture and art along the way.

            Then, this last year, Tiffany was arrested and charged with the murder of the vice president’s brother. At first, even Sara had believed she was guilty, taking the situation at face value. It wasn’t until she was visiting her older sibling, who tried to convince her of her innocence that she really thought about it. When she heard she was going to be sent to Fox River, well something just clicked.

            Sara worked tirelessly, learning everything she could. About the case, about the people, about the penitentiary. Absolutely everything. Now Sara was utterly convinced of her sister’s innocence, but there was one giant problem. She was being sentenced to death via the chair. Since she knew there was no way they could take it to court and free Tiffany in time, she decided she was going to get her out the only way she was sure she could. By breaking her out.


End file.
